Eulogy, Sadly Spoken
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: This speech is hardest thing Pete’s ever had to do. A missing scene between Seasons 3 & 4.


**Eulogy, Sadly Spoken**

**Author:** Tracy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Feedback:** My Precious!  
**Spoilers:** Set in between S3 and S4

**Classification:** Missing Scene, Pete POV, Chloe's death  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville. Do you honestly think I'd let Tom or Michael out of my sight if I did? The same thing with Superman, I don't own him, but if Lois Lane is ever willing to sell, I'll gladly take.

**Summary:** This speech is hardest thing Pete's ever had to do.

**A/N:**I feel like S4 has skipped over parts of the action that should have been covered. Here's one scene, others may follow. Poor Pete. He needs huggles.

* * *

I want to be a politician. Maybe even President or Vice President one day. I know I'll have to get used to making speeches- I didn't join the debate club for nothing, mind you.

But this is one speech that I never dreamed of making. It doesn't seem real. I don't want to give this speech.

If I do, then it is real, and she's dead.

This can't be real.

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

When did the podium get to be so big? I've given speeches there for English Class, and for Student Elections, and it never seemed so big. When did I get so small?

There's a sea of faces around me; I see all of them and recognize nobody. Nobody that matters is there. People who should be there aren't there.

Lana is off in Paris. And yeah, I know Paris is a whole world away from Smallville. But you lived in her house. You were like a sister to her, and you don't even bother to send some flowers? Or even a card? I expected more of Lana. She can talk on and on about how her parents were squished under a meteor, but can't even come to the funeral of someone who was supposed to be her best friend? I don't get it!

And Clark? Where in the Hell is Clark? He could have stopped this. He could have saved her, and he didn't. It makes me sick. I'd like to take a piece of meteor rock and shove it where the sun don't shine. Clark has super powers, and he didn't use them. He didn't save Chloe. If you were here Clark, I'd so kick your ass. Chloe loved you and you couldn't even see that.

I wish she would have loved me. I would have treated her better than you. Why in the hell can't you grasp that there's nothing better than Chloe? There never could be such a thing.

My best friend is dead, and the last week has been a nightmare. Since Mrs. Kent called me and told me the news, nothing has been right. And nothing ever can be or will be right because she's dead.

She can't be dead. She had dreams, big dreams to fill, bigger than most people in this shitty town. Chloe was gonna write for the Daily Planet. She was going to be this big shot reporter..

Hold it together Ross. You promised that you'd do this.

I just didn't think it would be this hard.

Mom drove me back, no questions asked. Mom and Dad are getting along, which is a miracle. Maybe they realize that you're hanging on by a thread. Parents sometimes have a sixth sense about that kind of stuff.

I can't believe this.

My throat is dry and the words don't wanna come.

I look at the crowd, trying to find my voice.

Mrs. Kent is here, even though Clark's MIA and Mr. Kent's in the hospital. Betty Fordman is here, even though she's had her own family tragedies. I see faces I vaguely recognize from school and a man in a Army uniform.

Even Lex is here, looking deathly pale. His own Dad poisoned him. That's harsh, man.

Lex, who has almost died, is here, but Clark isn't.

I look down at my paper, smudged with tears that I didn't know I was crying. I begin to speak, wishing that there was some way that Chloe could hear me.

"Chloe was unlike any other person I ever knew. If you knew her, you know what I'm talking about.

She was this amazing girl. Not really a tomboy, but not a total girly-girl. She was like one of the guys. She'd wear these outfits from Metropolis that were totally different than anything else in Smallville. It made her special, totally unique.

What else can you say about Chloe?

She loved tulips, especially red ones. She was so excited when her Dad bought her dream car, that red bug, and gave it to her for her birthday. Chloe could recite passages from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", which most girls just can't do.

She made friends wherever she went, and promptly used 'em for sources for the paper.

The Torch was Chloe's passion. She joined the staff as soon as she moved to Smallville, even though she was just in Jr. High. By Freshman year, she was the editor. She got all her friends involved; recruiting reporters and making us top reporters, even if we didn't exactly want to.

Chloe was a like a real life Mulder from the X-files. She made it her duty to investigate all the weird happenings that go on here. And there is a lot, we all know that to be true. She had this "Wall of Weird" in the Torch office. The scary thing is, that she was right more often than she was wrong.

If you didn't know Chloe Sullivan, then you missed knowing a miracle. I could try to explain everything that she meant to me, but I don't know if I'd ever stop.

I miss you, Chloe, more than I can ever say."

The words are too blurry to read.

My Dad comes up on the stage, and hugs me. And I don't even mind.

Rest in Peace, Chloe Sullivan. I'll always love you.


End file.
